


Seungchuchu Week October 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A collection of ficlets for Seungchuchu Week.





	1. Day 1 - High School/Gamers

Phichit loved high school. It hadn’t started well, once the excitement of the exotic new boy wore off, he was small and his English had an accent and he wasn’t interested in playing football or running track. As he’d adapted to America, though, he’d started to fit in better and found his niche. It helped, of course, when someone picked a fight with him and Phichit demonstrated that he did have muscles and courage and could both take a hit and deliver one. Then his gamer friends found out about his skating. He was declared “really cool”.

As the end of senior year approached, Phichit started to get a little sad. He was going to miss high school. College should be fun too, but it wouldn’t be high school. Only a couple of his friends were staying in Detroit for college. 

“Hey, Phichit? Are you going to prom?”

Phichit looked up from his homework. “No, a friend of mine is coming to visit and I don’t want to ditch him.”

“Bring him! You can bring a date who doesn’t go to our school.”

Phichit tried to imagine Seung Gil at prom. It was not working. Still, he supposed it couldn’t hurt to ask. “I’ll talk to him about it. If he’s willing, then why not?”

 

Seung Gil’s response was rather amusing. “What’s a prom?”

“It’s a dance. It’s an American tradition to celebrate surviving high school, I think. You dress up and go dance and celebrate and at worst it’ll be like a banquet after competition.”

“You’ll be the only person there I know.”

“And at the banquets, I’m the only person there you ever talk to. What’s the difference?”

“At banquets people know I have no interest in talking to them. At prom, your friends might annoy me.”

“True. If you don’t want to go, that’s fine, we don’t have to.”

“We’re going. Just don’t expect me to enjoy myself.”

“Then…”

“Because you probably will enjoy yourself, and you’d have gone if I wasn’t coming. You put up with me; I can deal with prom.”

 

Sure enough, Seung Gil arrived, with his banquet suit, and he went with Phichit to prom. Phichit had a good time introducing his friends to Seung Gil and enjoying their confused reaction. “How is this grumpy guy your best friend?”

Phichit laughed. Half the skaters their age were still trying to figure that one out. “Haven’t you heard? Opposites attract.”

“So Seung Gil is your boyfriend?” Phichit’s friend Amy asked.

Phichit resisted the urge to facepalm. “That’s not what I meant.”

“But it’s what you said…”

“No, I said that opposites attract so we’re friends.”

“You said you’re attracted to him.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Seung Gil?”

Seung Gil tilted his head, taking a moment to think. “Shame.”

Amy giggled and patted his shoulder. “He hasn’t denied being attracted to you.”

“Hmm. True.” Seung Gil turned and walked away.

Amy shoved Phichit’s arm. “Why are you still here? Go get him!”

Phichit was frozen. What in the world had just happened? Another shove from Amy got him moving, running after Seung Gil. “Hey, wait up.”

Seung Gil stopped and turned around, the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. Hmmmm, that was interesting. “Your friends were teasing you. You should have stayed and joked with them some more. No need to worry about me, you know I’m used to being on my own in crowds.”

“Are you okay?”

“I will be. I just need a minute to clear my head. Don’t worry about me.”

“Clear your head?”

“Your friends think you’re attracted to me. I can accept that you’re not but I needed to get some distance to…”

“I am attracted to you, but I thought you were asexual.” 

“I am asexual. For myself, I have no interest in sex or romance or any of that. I'm not repulsed, I just have better things to do with my time and energy. But if it’s you, that’s different. There’s a point to it. It would make you happy.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Huh.” Phichit hesitantly reached up to touch Seung Gil’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

“If it would make you happy, then please do.”

Phichit was very happy that day.


	2. Day 2 - Celebrities & Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil's an actor. Phichit's a YouTuber.
> 
> Tags: football, referenced Islamophobia

Being a celebrity sucked sometimes. Seung Gil had somehow become an actor and model, making him famous in Korea for his stoicism and grumpy characters, which catapulted him to bigger fame when one of the girls from SNSD did a guest spot on his TV show as a temporary love interest for his character. Then he appeared in a music video for the group, rumors started flying that he was dating one of the girls, and he couldn’t go to the grocery store without being recognized and attacked by fans looking for autographs, selfies, hugs, and whatever else they thought they were entitled to because they’d spotted a celebrity.

He holed up in his room as much as he could get away with, watching YouTube. His favorite YouTuber was a Thai boy who recorded in Detroit. His main thing was makeup and fashion tutorials, which Seung Gil had little use for, but he also did Story Time With Phichit where he told stories about living in Detroit as a young Thai. Sometimes they were hilarious, like the time he made a rigged bet with his roommate to get him to take pole dancing lessons. Sometimes they were infuriating, like the time some southern tourists had asked him where his turban was or told him to get the hell out of America and go back to where you people can just blow each other up all day. Phichit found it funny – he wasn’t even Muslim – but he was brown-skinned and that’s what was important to the bigots. Sometimes they were poignant, like when he and his friends had banded together to help rebuild a school that had burned down. The one thing Phichit’s stories never were was boring.

Of course, Seung Gil watched the makeup and fashion tutorials. On-set, he had people whose job it was to dress him and do his hair and makeup, and off-set he didn’t wear makeup, didn’t bother with his hair, and let his mom dress him. The thing was he could listen to Phichit talk about anything, and it was always fascinating to see what new techniques or ideas he’d come up with.

Being a celebrity himself, Seung Gil wasn’t going to try to do anything to meet Phichit. He didn’t want to annoy the man. Phichit had no hesitation to call people out by name if they’d done something they shouldn’t have to Phichit, his roommate Yuuri, his coach Celestino (coach for what, exactly, he’d never said on-air, which had Seung Gil very curious), or his family. Seung Gil had a thick skin and didn’t worry too much about what others thought, but if Phichit ever called him out on-air, Seung Gil would die.

 

Celebrity crushes weren’t exactly a new thing. Phichit had dealt with them before. This one, though… this one was different.

It was well known that Phichit was a total k-pop addict. That was easy enough to explain. A lot of people were k-pop addicts. Fewer people were enough of an addict to seek out a Korean television show to watch one of their favorite artists guest star in a short arc. Phichit was one of those.

It wasn’t her he had a crush on. It was her on-screen boyfriend. Phichit’s Korean wasn’t the best, but it was good enough to find the name. Lee Seung Gil. He was adorable.

None of his friends got it. They couldn’t see how beautiful he was, or why Phichit cared about “Mr. Grumpy Cat.” Phichit had watched the show, tracked down photoshoots, commercials, anything he could find with Seung Gil in them. He’d talked his friends’ ears off about the guy. Yuuri was the only one with any sympathy at all, and that was because he had an equally huge crush on some random dude from another country. Phichit would let Yuuri go on about perfect Viktor and his perfect hair and perfect legs in exchange for Yuuri letting Phichit go on about beautiful Seung Gil and his beautiful eyes and beautiful shoulders.

Today’s Story Time With Phichit was about his and Yuuri’s trip to watch a Lions football game. “Neither of us actually knows anything about football, but Steve says we couldn’t stay in America any longer and not watch a football game. After we’d bought our tickets, we found out he meant that he wasn’t letting us skip his Super Bowl party this time no matter what our schedules look like. By then, though, we had our tickets, so why not go, right? After all, we’re Detroit boys, and I asked Anysia if the Lions would be playing in the Super Bowl and after she’d laughed for like fifteen minutes without a breath, I got the sense that if we want to watch Detroit play, this is a much better bet.

“So we go, and we’ve been to hockey games and baseball games, we thought we knew what to expect as far as concession stand prices and food and stuff. Football’s weird, guys. Short bursts of action followed by lots of standing around figuring out what the hell just happened, and I asked the guy sitting next to me how they decide if someone caught the ball because there were a couple times it looked like he caught it but they said it didn’t count, and he just shook his head and grumbled about no one even knows anymore.

“Then I made a complete ass out of myself. I went to the concession stand to get some nachos, and right ahead of me is this guy who I swear looks just like my big crush. So I get all excited, and I’m trying to keep it cool because, y’know, if he’s here he probably just wants to watch the football game, but then he turns around and he recognized me!

“Of course this is where I found out that he was not in fact Lee Seung Gil, because Seung Gil doesn’t have a wife to be a big fan of my makeup tutorials, but I was still in such shock that I started babbling about how much I like watching his TV show and I didn’t know he was married and I’m glad his wife enjoyed my tutorials. He thought I was totally crazy. Grace, if your husband told you about meeting me and you’re watching me anyway… tell him I’m so sorry for the awkwardness!”


	3. Day 3 - Flowershop, Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil agreed to a blind date under protest, but he did agree. Chris helps arrange things.
> 
> Tags: flowers, blind dates, love of animals

Seung Gil walked into the flower shop, trying not to think about what he was there for. Getting a bouquet of flowers for Viktor and his new husband was one thing, he could just ask the florist for recommendations. He had some things to work with: it was a housewarming gift, they shared a favorite color of blue, Viktor liked roses, and he would prefer dog-safe flowers. Makkachin probably wasn’t going to eat the arrangement, but Seung Gil preferred not to leave such things to chance.

The part that had him trying to remember the capitals of every African nation in alphabetical order was that he was also there to pick up a bachelor’s button. Viktor had asked Chris to suggest a good flower that would be easily recognizable for a blind date, and Chris immediately suggested the deep blue cornflower. Viktor had found the name hilarious, and when Chris had started suggesting alternatives, Viktor shook his head. He insisted on the bachelor’s buttons.

Seung Gil couldn’t believe it when Viktor approached him. “Why are you coming to me for someone to set up with this guy?” Surely Viktor knew another gay man. Or bi, or pan, or whatever.

“Honestly? I’m going with the whole opposites attract thing. Yuuri’s skeptical, but I can see the two of you balancing out well.” Viktor smiled at him, that annoying heart-shaped smile that always seemed to get him what he wanted. “Please say you’ll do it! You’re coming to the party anyway, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Only because his boss was forcing him to go, but no need to go into that. Viktor was a very important client for his company and for some reason he’d decided that Seung Gil was the only one at the company who knew how to handle his weirdness. Seung Gil had his morals, though, and was not going to go on a date just to keep his boss or his client happy.

“So what do you have to lose? If you end up hating him, you’re blunt enough to say so and leave. But if you like him, then you get something out of the party other than not making Minso angry!”

Seung Gil couldn’t argue with that, so he’d let Viktor and Yuuri arrange things. Now he was here to get the flowers.

There was a customer ahead of him. A rather cute boy, but one who seemed to have no idea what he wanted. Seung Gil sighed. This was probably going to take a while, then. He started looking around at the arrangements they had as examples. He could solidify his gift while he waited for this guy to figure out what he needed.

Once he finally had the arrangement, the guy looked around. “So I’m supposed to be meeting a guy there, blind date situation, and I’m supposed to wear some kind of flower to identify myself. I was going to do a tiger lily, my friend’s stepson-like-person suggested it, but you said lilies are toxic for dogs so I don’t want to do that. Any recommendations for a replacement?”

“Well, if you want something close to a tiger lily, Peruvian lilies come in orange and I might have one that has some markings on it. They’re a different species, so they’re safe for dogs and cats. Otherwise, normally I’d recommend a bachelor’s button, but I’ve actually managed to run out of those. You might have a look around and see if anything catches your eye?”

“The Peruvian lily sounds good if you’ve got it.” Chris ducked back to check, and the guy turned to Seung Gil. “I am so sorry about this. I’m terribly indecisive, I know.”

“You are.”

Chris came back holding a beautiful orange lily with darker spots. “Close enough?”

“Close enough! I don’t think the kid knows enough about flowers to recognize that this isn’t a real tiger lily. Thanks!” He paid and left, finally.

Chris sighed. “Please tell me you know what you want.”

“Well, I did, but I was supposed to pick up a bachelor’s button and you just said you were out.”

“Are you Seung Gil?”

“Yes.”

Chris smiled and patted his shoulder. “I have one reserved for you. If Viktor likes you enough to set you up with someone, I’m going to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Oh.” Well. In that case. “I also need a housewarming arrangement for Viktor and his new husband. You know Viktor. As long as it’s safe for dogs, I’ll trust whatever you come up with.”

 

Chris’s arrangement was lovely and Viktor and Yuuri both gushed over it. Yuuri noticed the bachelor’s button pinned to Seung Gil’s jacket. “Seung Gil, right? Good. Phichit said he was running a little late, but he should be here soon. You’ll know him because he’s wearing a tiger lily.”

“An actual tiger lily, or an imitation one?” Seung Gil’s thoughts flashed back to Indecisive Guy. He was cute, and Viktor had said something about relying on opposites attracting... but no sense developing expectations without better data.

Viktor looked over at a young blond boy standing in the corner with a biker who couldn’t be bothered to dress up for this. He spoke very quietly. “It’s imitation, in case Makkachin or Potya get at it, but don’t tell Yuri that. He’d be very dramatic about the betrayal.”

“Well. In that case.” He’d still give the guy a chance, but the first impression hadn’t exactly been good. That he was late? Also not a good sign.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Mr. Indecisive walked through the door with his “tiger” lily pinned to his suit jacket. Yuuri went running over to him to take the arrangement, and he pointed out Seung Gil. Seung Gil just waited for Phichit to approach.

“Hi! My name’s Phichit, and I promise, I am not normally that indecisive. Viktor’s told me a lot about you.” Phichit held out a hand.

Seung Gil shook it, but he was already skeptical. “Really. No one’s told me much of anything about you.”

“Huh. That’s a surprise. Although Viktor did say that you don’t talk much, and I talk a lot, so maybe he figured I needed the help in case you couldn’t get a word in?” Phichit smiled and shrugged. “Anyway, hi.”

“Why were you late?”

“One of my hamsters got loose. I don’t know if you know anything about hamsters, but if you don’t keep them separated, they’ll fight. They can seriously hurt or kill each other. I couldn’t let Ollie rile up the others in their cages.”

“You like hamsters?” Maybe this would work, after all. Seung Gil would have hamsters if he'd thought his dog would leave them alone. 

By the end of the night, Seung Gil couldn’t help smiling. He’d found enough common ground with Phichit that he was actually grateful to Viktor. They’d arranged another date, even.


	4. Day 4 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 2 - Seung Gil hears his name on Story Time with Phichit and reaches out.

Seung Gil was busy with shooting all day, filming a couple of exhausting scenes where he was at the center of an imploding love triangle. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the actresses could just get along off-camera, but no, they were actually less annoying when they were shooting the scripted fights. At least then he knew which side he was supposed to take and what he was supposed to say when they appealed to him for mediation.

He was very tired when he got home. He barely had the energy to cook dinner, and he didn’t have the energy to do anything more difficult than check Phichit’s video feed. Good, there was a new Story Time with Phichit.

He was kind of out of it as he listened to Phichit talk about football. He just let Phichit’s voice wash over him while he ate his dinner. Right up until he heard Phichit say his name. That reached through the exhaustion and made him go back to hear the context. It took a couple tries until he was sure that it wasn’t him misunderstanding something, that Phichit was in fact saying he had a crush on Seung Gil. Then he set it aside and went to bed.

The first thing he did when he woke up the next morning was get his phone and rewatch the Story Time. It still said what he’d heard the night before. Phichit knew who he was enough to have a crush on him and make a fool of himself over him. Phichit didn’t mind playing the fool, and he enjoyed a good joke on himself like this one was, but in the moment it must have been upsetting.

The question, of course, was what to do about it. It stayed on his mind all day, so he was very grateful that he wasn’t needed for most of the shooting for today.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit wouldn’t normally just burst into Yuuri’s room after practice, but this was an emergency. “Yuuri, help!”

Yuuri looked up from his magazine. “Good thing you weren’t any later. Look at this!”

Phichit looked. Phichit was very glad he hadn’t been any later, because Yuuri’s magazine was open to an underwear ad featuring Viktor Nikiforov. It was not hard to imagine what he’d have walked in on, and that would just be awkward. “Sorry. This is kind of a really big deal, though.”

Yuuri sighed and set the magazine aside. “Is a hamster lost, or did Seung Gil announce a promotional tour in Thailand that you need me to help talk Celestino into letting you go home to see?”

“Neither. Seung Gil commented on my latest video.”

“WHAT?” Yuuri shot to his feet and took Phichit’s phone. “Oh, wow! Congratulations! That’s amazing! Are you going to email him?”

“I’m trying to figure out what to say and how to make him believe me over the dozens of other Phichits that are going to email him. Suggestions?”

Yuuri thought for a while. “You’ve never used my last name on air, have you?”

“No, but…”

“So in your email, tell him your roommate is Katsuki Yuuri, the skater. A couple years ago I had a competition in Korea and was asked to participate in a commercial. Seung Gil was one of the other actors in the commercial, so he knows who I am. I’ll put something from that commercial on Instagram for Throwback Thursday and mention my friend’s crush on him.”

That would probably work, then. At the very least, it would stand out. But right this second, Phichit had a bone to pick with his supposed best friend. “Okay, you’ve met Seung Gil and you didn’t think to tell me about that?”

“It was like five seconds two years ago. You hadn’t heard of him yet or I’d have gotten his autograph, and it’s not exactly the kind of thing I think about until something like this comes up! It slipped my mind. I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more day in this 'verse. <3


	5. Day 5 - Fantasy/Mythology

This fic has [moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674340/chapters/28894092) to be with all its friends in the merverse!


	6. Day 6 - Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil and Phichit make contact. <3 Continuation from Day 4.

As he’d expected, Seung Gil was contacted by several people claiming to be Phichit. After two days, he sat down and ranked them in order of likelihood of being the real thing.

He had a good feeling about one of them. There were two others he thought were possibilities. The rest, he’d check out just in case. One of his coworkers spoke a little bit of Thai, and gave him a short message in Thai to send out.

_Dear Phichit,_   
_It’s good to hear from you. I look forward to hopping on giant frogs. I would like to chat with you on Skype if you would send me your skull and left foot._

Seung Gil ran it through Google translate first. Then he checked with his coworker. “Someone who doesn’t actually speak Thai would blame Google for it not making sense and send you Skype contact information anyway. If you get someone writing back asking if you used Google to translate this and what you really meant, they probably speak Thai for real.”

He only got one response that seemed confused, and it was from the one he’d had the good feeling about. The one who told him his roommate was a famous skater who had once worked with Seung Gil on a commercial. Seung Gil had gone to Yuuri’s Instagram and seen the photo where Yuuri posted about that commercial and how his roommate had a crush on Seung Gil.

He wrote back, in English, trying hard not to smile. After all, this could still be a fake Phichit.

_Dear Phichit,_   
_The questionable words were intentional. I don’t actually want your skull and left foot, but by recognizing that it was wrong, you helped your case for being the real Phichit Chulanont._

He gave his Skype information and availability, and hoped.

 

Phichit got back to him quickly, promising to call when he got a break at practice. Seung Gil waited patiently. When the call came, it was immediately obvious that Phichit was who he said he was, and that he’d chosen the right person. He recognized Phichit from YouTube, even though the surroundings were very different. “Hi! I’m Phichit, for real, I promise.”

“I know. I promise I’m really Seung Gil.”

“Yay! We’re both who we say we are. I wasn’t lying about my roommate, either, Katsuki Yuuri really is my best friend.” He turned the phone to show an ice rink, where Yuuri was practicing a spin. “I don’t talk about it on YouTube directly, but I’ve talked a lot about my coach, Celestino.” Phichit turned the phone again to show someone Seung Gil didn’t recognize. “That’s him. I’m a skater, too. I think this year’s the year I break out and show the world how awesome Thailand is, and show Thailand how much fun figure skating is.”

“Wow.” Seung Gil thought back to all the videos. “No wonder you’re so good at makeup.”

“You watch my makeup tutorials? I thought you had people for that.”

“I do. I don’t do my own makeup, but I watch your videos just to hear you talk about something you’re that passionate about.”

“You do? Wow!” It was hard to tell, with his dark skin, but Seung Gil thought Phichit was blushing.

“I reached out to you because you implied you had a crush on me.”

“Oh. Of course. Why?”

“Because I have a crush on you and I thought that perhaps we could do something about it.”

Phichit smirked mischievously. “Won’t Yoona be jealous?”

Seung Gil rolled his eyes. “I hate those rumors. I’m not interested in girls at all. Besides, they’re all way older than me.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Seung Gil didn’t believe him. He was well aware of Phichit’s sense of humor. The mischief dropped away, leaving a much more vulnerable Phichit than Seung Gil had ever seen on YouTube. Seung Gil decided he liked this one too. “Seriously? You have a crush on me?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. Wow. Um. Okay. I’m gonna… give me a second.” Phichit took a couple of deep breaths. “When you contacted me that is not what I was expecting but oh my god I am so excited!” Another couple deep breaths. “I am all in favor of doing something.”


	7. Day 7 - Beach/Festivals

This fic has [moved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674340/chapters/28894227) to be with all its friends.


	8. Day 8 - Seasons, Wedding (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Seung Gil and Phichit's developing relationship. Continuation from chapters 2, 4, and 6.

Things stayed quiet through the summer, as Phichit and Seung Gil flirted mostly through DMs and Skype calls around time zone issues. Phichit talked pretty often about his new boyfriend on his show, but never mentioned his name; Seung Gil didn’t say anything about his new boyfriend.

Phichit asked him about that once, when he’d just had to do an interview denying once again that he was dating a Korean pop singer. “We agreed not to use names in public until we’d met each other in person. My manager has forbidden me to come out as gay until I have a good reason, such as introducing a boyfriend. I don’t know what the big deal is; I’m not the only gay TV star in Korea.”

“So it’s not that you’re ashamed of me?”

“No. I love you. What’s to be ashamed of with you?”

“I dunno, I’m sure there are reasons people could come up with. Just wanted to check. I love you too and I’d hate to think you were ashamed of me.”

 

Phichit paced impatiently at the airport in Shanghai. He and Seung Gil were planning to meet up here, since Seung Gil’s flight ended up getting in only half an hour after Phichit’s. Celestino had agreed to coming a day early for this, so that Phichit would have some time with Seung Gil before Yuuri and Viktor showed up and distracted him.

Naturally, Seung Gil’s flight was delayed. Celestino had already gone to the hotel to get them checked in, so Phichit was sitting there playing on his phone. He lost track of time, so it was a surprise when he heard a voice. “Phichit?”

“Seung Gil!” He jumped up and hugged his friend, which Seung Gil awkwardly returned. “How was your flight?”

“Boring. Yours?”

“Long. At least I had Ciao Ciao to annoy.”

Seung Gil smiled. “What do you want to do now?”

“I am starving. Let’s go find some food!”

The slight awkwardness from not having a screen between them had disappeared by the time dinner was over, and Seung Gil took Phichit’s hand on the walk to the hotel. Celestino met them in the lobby with Phichit’s room key and a warm handshake for Seung Gil. Seung Gil went ahead and checked in himself under a fake name, but he went with Phichit to his room instead of going to his own.

He hadn’t planned on spending the night with Phichit, but he fell asleep while watching a movie with Phichit. When he woke up, Phichit had moved him to the bed and taken off his shoes. He’d also curled up against Seung Gil’s chest, which was incredibly sweet, and Seung Gil couldn’t help himself. He kissed Phichit to wake him up.

An hour later Phichit was very apologetic when Celestino called to find out where Phichit was. Celestino was not pleased to find out that Phichit was still in bed.

 

In Shanghai, no one had known about them. In Barcelona, everyone knew. Thankfully, outside of Korea, Seung Gil’s fans were too scattered to cause too much trouble, but there were a few. Phichit’s fans were more worldwide, and fans of him as a skater were likely to be here.

They spent a lot of time out and about, hanging out with Viktor, Yuuri, Chris, and Chris’s boyfriend Masumi. It was fun, but Seung Gil preferred being able to spend time with just Phichit. Thankfully, the other couples were all for doing their own thing enough of the time for Seung Gil not to get too annoyed.

When Phichit finished last, Seung Gil was prepared to console him. Phichit didn’t need it much, and after an unsuccessful attempt to find Otabek and commiserate over him getting screwed by JJ being overscored, he and Seung Gil went out together for some fun.

While they were out, Seung Gil stopped and turned to face Phichit. “I know it’s early, but I’ve got so much to do in Korea that I’m not going to be able to come see you for Christmas. I got you something.”

“Ooh! I got you something, too. It’s back at the hotel, but I have it.”

Seung Gil reached into a pocket. “You told me you didn’t expect to medal, but I thought you might like to have something around your neck anyway. It’s not wrapped. Sorry.” He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and fastened the clasp around Phichit’s neck. It was a simple gold chain, with a hamster pendant dangling from it.

Phichit reached up to touch it. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

 

Four Continents was crazy. It was in Gangneung, which meant Phichit would get to see the craziness Seung Gil lived with in his homeland. This time, Seung Gil had several appearances to do while they were hanging out. He brought Phichit with him to introduce properly in Korea.

They were ambushed after the short program by Seung Gil’s mother, demanding to meet the boy who’d stolen her son’s heart. “You’re a skater.”

“Yes.”

“I thought Seung Gil would be a skater. Hoped he would. Then he got noticed by a modeling scout and dropped out of skating to focus on his acting career.”

“I’m good at that. People like my grumpiness there. Skating, they kept wanting me to smile more.” Seung Gil took Phichit’s hand. “Besides, it got me noticed by Phichit.”

“He’d have noticed you as a skater!” Seung Gil rolled his eyes, but his mom was undeterred. “Phichit, I have never seen my son so happy as he was when he came home from Shanghai and Barcelona. Don’t screw this up for him. I was starting to worry I wouldn’t ever have a son-in-law because Seung Gil is so difficult to get along with.”

Seung Gil clenched his jaw and forced a smile. Phichit’s smile was somewhat more genuine, but very confused-looking. “I have no intention of screwing this up.”

Later that night, after an awkward dinner, Seung Gil got the chance to apologize for his mom. “She’s intense, and she terrifies me. That’s why I’ve been avoiding introducing the two of you. Not because I’m ashamed.”

Phichit waved a hand in dismissal. “I still need to get you out to Thailand to meet my family. The difficulties of a long-distance relationship. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m starting to get a lot of questions about marrying you.”

“Yeah? What have you been saying?”

“That we’ve been dating less than a year and haven’t really discussed it, but that I think I’d like that in the future. There’s no rush, we’re both only twenty.”

“Good answer.” Phichit leaned forward and kissed Seung Gil. “I’m a sure thing, when you’re ready to ask.”


End file.
